Nintendo HyperSphere:F-Zero Overdrive
F-Zero Extreme is an F-Zero game for the Nintendo HyperSphere. It incorporates new features, such as new planets, tracks and physics-controlled flight. Gameplay The game requires memorization, skill, stradegy as well as knowledge in physics and mathematics, but the overall goal is to reach the finish line first while avoiding land mines, missiles, slip zones, falling over edges, crashing into opponents and buildings, and high g-forces. The physics of the track (such as gravity, speed and flight) depend on which planet the track is. All vehicles are supplied at the start with 3 missiles (which just go straight if dumbfired but can be locked to an opponent), 3 missile repelants and 1 stealth that lasts 30 seconds, and can be reloaded and resupplied along the track. In most parts of the track, it's racing through land, but sometimes, you need to gain enough speed to takeoff and fly without falling or diving (that would kill you) and then prepare for landing. There's a power level which decreases when using boosts, getting hit by a missile and crashing into slip zones, opponents or buildings, or experiencing very high g-forces (which occurs when accelerating too quickly) and can be replenished by the pit. Falling while flying or off an edge will instantaneously eliminate you. You can upgrade your car to have more speed, strength, recovery and resistance to higher g-forces. There are 24 tracks on each planet, each with 4 cups (6 per each cup). There are 5 laps in each game. Grand Prix In Grand Prix, the goal is to race against 65 AI opponents in each track. There are six difficulties: Training (Extremley Easy), Beginner (Super Easy), Rookie (Very Easy), Novice (Easy), Apprentice (Somewhat Easy), Standard (Normal), Intermediate (Somewhat Hard), Advanced (Hard), Expert (Very Hard), Master (Super Hard) and Champion (Extremely Hard). Time Attack In Time Attack, the goal is to finish the track as fast as possible. You can race against your previous ghost as well as transfer your fastest ghost with other players and race against staff ghost and world record ghosts (requires online connection). The tracks are from what you completed on Grand Prix. VS In VS mode, you can race from 2 to 65 AI and human-controlled racers, which you can play as single-player, multiplayer or online. The number of players and the difficulty of each AI-controlled player can be adjusted by the host or first-player, or team leader if separated into teams. It can be played with or without teams. You can also adjust the number of laps from 1 to 100. Level Creator Like F-Zero X Expansion Pack for the Nintendo 64DD and F-Zero Climax which was only released in Japan for the Nintendo GameBoy Advanced, it has track creator and can utilize Google Earth for tracks on any location on Earth (real world), Mars and the Moon. Controls Classic Controller *'D-Pad/Left Trackball:' Steer (Horizontal), Pitch (Vertical) *'Camera Trackball:' Change POV/Tilt head *'C:' Change HUD *'B:' Accelerate *'A:' Boost *'X:' Brakes, reverse *'Y:' Use stealth *'Z:' Look back *'L/R:' Drift/Skid *'CL/CR:' Side Attack *'ZL:' Use missile repellant *'ZR:' Use/Lock on missiles *'Tilt controllers/console:' Steer, pitch Remote Without Nunchuck *Held horizontally *'Tilt:' Steer *'1:' Breaks, reverse *'2:' Boost *'3:' Accelerate *'A:' Use missiles *'B:' Use stealth *'C:' Drift/Skid/Side attack *'D:' Use missile repellant *'D-pad:' Change POV With Nunchuck *'Trackball:' Steer/pitch *'A:' Accelerate *'B:' Use boost *'D-pad:' Use stealth *'1:' Breaks/reverse *'C/Y:' Drift/Skid/Side attack *'D:' Use missile *'Z:' Use missile repellant Planets Tracks Category:Fan Games Category:2020 Category:F-Zero (series) Category:Nintendo HyperSpace Category:Google Category:Futuristic Racing Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Rated PG Games Category:Rated 6 Games Category:3D Games Category:F-Zero Games